1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat pipe and a related heat-dissipating module, and more specifically, to a heat pipe capable of transforming dynamic energy into electric energy and a related heat-dissipating module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With improvement of electronic technology, there are more and more complicated and powerful functions built in electronic products. In other words, an operational speed of a micro processing unit (such as a CPU chip, a VGA chip) built in an electronic product needs to become faster and faster so as to handle a huge amount of system work. However, heat also increases considerably with the high operational speed of the micro processing unit. If the said heat is not dissipated properly, it may crash or damage the components in the electronic product due to overheating. Therefore, many auxiliary devices for dissipating heat generated by micro processing units built in an electronic product are manufactured accordingly. A heat pipe is a representative example in recent years.
Heat-dissipating efficiency of a heat pipe is extremely high. For example, in the same temperature difference, heat-dissipating efficiency of a heat pipe is at least 1000 times that of a metal rod. Thus, how to utilize a heat pipe efficiently for waste heat reduction and power recycling should be a concern in its heat-dissipating design.